Obstinacion
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: En la mansion Sakamaki no hay mas orgulloso que Ayato, pero tampoco hay nadie mas decidido que Yui por eso, en el momento de querer confesar sus sentimientos, ambas cualidades pueden ser explotadas al maximo pero tambien puede haber un choque entre ambas. Porque al estar juntos, seguramente las cosas no saldrian como normalmente, claro si ser vampiros es normal despues de todo
1. Chapter 1

Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos creadores

/.../: susurros

(...): fuera de dialogos acciones

*...*: pensamientos

**POV de Yui**

POV de Ayato

**POV de Yui.**

**Estaba caminando por los largos pasillos que parecen no tener fin, siempre me pasa algo, me encuentro con cualquiera de los hermano Kanato-kun, Raito-kun, Shu-san, Subaru-kun Reiji-kun, pero últimamente mi perseguidor es Ayato-kun y fue como si lo hubiera llamado con el pensamiento pues apareció en segundos características de un buen vampiro.**

Ayato: he! Panqueque!

Yui: eh?

Ayato: vamos te enseñare algo genial!

Yui: Ayato-kun preferiría no…

Ayato: que con esos insolentes ojos?

**Me veía con esos ojos verdes que parecían buscar algo dentro de mí, sonreía de esa forma en la que el sabe. No me di cuenta de que se acercaba a mí hasta que sentí como me jalaba.**

Ayato: basta! Vamos para allá!

Yui: que es esto?

Ayato: es una maquina de tortura… te meteré aquí de acuerdo?

Yui: (con cara sorprendida) Ehh? Porque?

Ayato: (que la acorralo contra la pared) porque siempre llevas una cruz de plata… el máximo símbolo del sadismo

**Lamio mi cuello como cuando va a morderme y sentí su boca abrirse pero el dolor nunca **llego. Ayato: cuando veo tu cara de dolor y desesperación me excita pechos pequeños…

**En ese momento se me ocurrió una perfecta solución**

Yui: vamos muérdeme! Quieres sangre verdad? (Con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

**Se le veía confundido pero intento algo más.**

Ayato: eso crees veamos esto…

**Me tomo en sus brazos se sentó y a mi encima del. Comenzó a lamer mi cuello **

Yui: vamos no me hagas esperar! Tengo muchas ganas de que chupes mi sangre vamos!

**Brinque un poco sobre él y pude escuchar como por breves minutos Ayato-kun hizo una especie de gemido.**

Ayato: deja de hacer eso!

Yui: vamos! Bebe mi sangre es deliciosa no? Te gusta hacerlo no?

Ayato: olvídalo! No tengo ganas de hacer esto…

**No sentí sus colmillos succionarme la sangre, lo logre! Logre que el dejara de chupar mi sangre, por ahora fui a dormir ya descubriría cómo hacer para que todos dejen de hacerlo pero por ahora iré a dormir, tranquilamente. Al día siguiente estaba lista para desayunar, fui a cortar unas cuantas flores y después visite la pequeña capilla e hice la limpieza cuando menos me di cuenta ya había caído el anochecer, entre a la casa y me dispuse a ir a mi cuarto cuando en el sillón me encontré a Ayato-kun y muy decidida me acerque a él.**

Yui: Ayato-kun no quieres sangre por hoy?

Ayato: (que apenas abrió un ojo) tengo mucha pereza para hacerlo…vete

**Esas palabras me dieron un gran tirón en el corazón pero realmente no sé porque, y corrí hacia mi cuarto, pasaron 2 semanas y yo seguía pensando "Ayato-kun estará hambriento" "Tendrá sangre que pueda succionar" "Espero que Ayato-kun esté bien" y otro tipo como "¿y si esta bebiendo la sangre de alguien más?" cuando me di cuenta me encontraba en la puerta del cuarto de Ayato-kun y escuche una especie de gruñido femenino, después silencio. Me quede trabada pero cuando pude recobrar la consciencia seguí mi camino pero demasiado tarde pues Ayato-kun salía de su cuarto con una chica. Yo solo seguí mi camino pero fui interceptada por Raito-kun.**

Raito: Bitch-chan. Que haces por nuestros cuartos?

Yui: eh? Yo…

Raito: acaso querías divertirte Bitch-chan?

Yui: no es eso… solo caminaba por aquí y…

**Raito-kun se acerco a mí y tratando de escapar del tope contra la pared y él me encerró con sus brazos. **

Raito: hare que tu cuerpo me pida más y más! Quédate quieta no quiero hacerte daño Bitch-chan.

**Bajo la camisa del uniforme hasta mis hombros y acerco sus colmillos a mí, el hecho de saber que Ayato-kun tomo sangre de otra persona, me hizo sentir terrible pero no me explico porque, a pesar que este día no habían bebido nada no tenía fuerza para resistirme. Y mientras esperaba los colmillos nunca llegaron. **

Ayato: Raito! Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo?!

Raito: Ehh? Pero si me estaba divirtiendo. Nee Bitch-chan?

Ayato: no me importa tu diversión o no, te he dicho que no toques lo que me pertenece sin permiso!

¿?: No entiendo porque tanto alboroto por una simple cucaracha?

**Voltee hacia la mujer proveniente de aquel insulto y voltee a verla con ojos furiosos, pude notar que era vampiro al igual que los hermanos Sakamaki. **

Yui: cállate!

**Los tres se quedaron estáticos, aproveche para ir hacia esa mujer.**

Yui: no me importa si eres vampira o no! No tienes derecho de decirme así!

¿?: Como un simple insecto puede hablarme así!

Yui: deja de decirme insecto! Eres estúpida o qué?!

¿?: Cállate!

**Antes de poder reaccionar me dio una cachetada que me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí.**

¿?: Así es como los humanos deben estar, no eres más que una…

**Antes de que esa mujer terminara recibió una cachetada de Ayato-kun. Se puso frente a mí, yo solo me levante y me aleje de ese lugar. Yo no tenía nada que hacer con ellos ni con la nueva presa de Ayato-kun. Llegue a mi habitación y me cambie rápidamente no quería que me vieran sin embargo no funciono solo alcance a quitarme la blusa del uniforme pero me puse el saco encima pues alguien de pelo rojizo estaba atrás de mi.**

Yui: Raito-kun?

Ayato: desde cuando te ven en tu habitación?

Yui: todos se aparecen de pronto, no puedo adivinar quién es de todos.

Ayato: te hare que me recuerdes más! Y más!

**Seguía dándole la espalda pues solo llevaba el saco escolar. **

Yui: porque no vas con la señorita "soy mejor que cualquiera"

**Cuando dije eso Ayato-kun se echo a reír.**

Ayato: al parecer el que no te castigue te hace comportarte distinto. Estabas celosa panqueque?

Yui: no me importa, Ayato-kun podrías salir? Quiero cambiarme de ropa.

Ayato: no, si tanto quieres que te succione la sangre lo hare.

**Se acerco a mí, tomo una de mis muñecas y me tiro sobre la cama, se detuvo por un instante.**

Ayato: no llevas blusa!?

**Pude detectar un leve sonrojo en su rostro y sin querer admitirlo se veía tierno y dejando de lado su sadismo.**

Yui: estaba a punto de cambiarme...

**Trate de levantarme pero el tomo mi otra muñeca y me empujo más hacia la cama.**

Ayato: no importa, la ropa no te servirá para lo que quiero hacer…

Yui: eh? Ayato-kun? Que haces?

Ayato: cálmate panqueque te gustara…

**Antes de darme cuenta el empezó a lamer mi cuello, por lo que creí que querría beber mi sangre y lo detuve en seco.**

Yui: Ayato-kun si quieres sangre ve con la señorita amargada de afuera

**Desvié la mirada, mi cara estaba sonrojada pues creía que Ayato-kun iba a hacer "eso" conmigo. Como es posible el haber pensado eso…**

Ayato: Yui mírame…

**Voltee al instante pues no suele decirme por mi nombre, me veía tan fijamente su mirada me asustaba y me provocaba un escalofríos realmente placentero sin previo aviso tomo mi cara con una de sus frías y blancas manos.**

Ayato: sabes Yui, te juro no probar otra sangre más que la tuya, pero a cambio de esa condición quiero corroborar algo…

Yui: que es eso?

Ayato: saber si cuando haces "eso" con alguien que quieres se siente bien y si tu sangre toma otro sabor cuando dejas de ser virgen…

Yui: eh? Ayato-kun

**Comenzó a besar mi cuello, pero no como cuando va a chupar sangre sino con ternura, yo solo moví mis manos un poco y las guie a su pecho donde empecé a pasar mis manos levemente, Ayato mordió y lamio mi lóbulo de la oreja. Por lo que saque un leve gemido hecho una risita por lo bajo.**

Ayato: nunca te había oído gemir así… no te detengas y gime siempre así…

Yui: Ayato…-kun

**Continuo besando mi cuello y empezó a lamerlo al mismo tiempo, con su lengua dejo un recorrido de saliva hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos donde empezó a besar ese lugar por arriba de mi sostén, estruje su camisa por parte del pecho y comencé a gemir más fuertemente, el parecía divertirse con eso pero yo comenzaba a sentirme húmeda.**

**Ayato comenzó a desabrochar el saco escolar al mismo tiempo que bajó mi falda escolar quede con las piernas flexionadas debajo del semidesnuda.**

Ayato: panqueque…

**Sonreía de una forma tan diferente alejada de la locura, orgullo y supremacía, aun levantado movió sus manos que hasta ahora habían estados al lado de mis piernas y las llevo así el broche del sostén.**

Yui: Aya…to…-kun

Ayato: deja eso, dime Ayato y me alegro que se abroche por delante…

**Solté una sonrisa tanto de gracia así como de vergüenza pues nunca alguien me había dicho eso.**

**Antes de darme cuenta el estaba lamiendo mi pecho, hacia círculos en mis botoncitos mientras mis manos se aferraron más a su camisa, le daba atención tanto a mi pecho derecho así como al izquierdo usando su lengua, cuando decidió separarse tenia rastros de saliva en mi pecho. Se levanto y su mirada denotaba demasiado deseo.**

Yui: Ayato… quédate quieto nee?

Ayato: eh? Si claro… *viéndola desde arriba se ve hermosa y cuando sonríe igual, es excitante verla desde este À3333ngulo con sus labios semi abiertos y con un color rosado en sus mejillas*

**Cuando Ayato quedo encima de mi viéndome por arriba, comencé a desabrochar la camisa escolar, batalle un poco pero cuando logre hacerlo se la retire con todo y el saco escolar mal colocado dejando su blanquecino pecho destapado, me removí un poco logrando que Ayato se quitara de mi, el se sentó en la cabecera con el ceño fruncido.**

Ayato: Yui, no quieres hacerlo? *aunque puedo obligarla no quiero hacerlo, quiera que sea a voluntad de ella, pero temo que mi pregunta lleve un no por respuesta*

Yui: nh, no es eso pero, tu también debes sentir placer no?

Ayato: Ehh? Ahh

**Antes de que siguiera hablando comencé a besar su cuello y lamí solo un poco, baje hasta sus pezones y proseguí a lamberlos, me sentí satisfecha al oír leves gruñidos de placer por parte del pelirrojo, pero hoy sentía que no habría vuelta atrás y también quería que la persona a la que amo disfrutara de esto al máximo. Deje un recorrido de besos hasta su abdomen bajo donde llegue al pantalón desarreglado de este hermoso ojiverde, desabroche el cinturón, después de desatar la hebilla abrí la cremallera y baje un poco el pantalón llevando consigo el bóxer a la vez, cuando lo abrí no pude evitar sorprenderme de lo grande que era, un pensamiento terrorífico paso a través de mi, imaginándome que estaría partida en dos.**

**Su miembro estaba despierto, por lo que se le veía totalmente erecto, lo tome con mis manos y empecé a subir y bajar lentamente, volteaba a ver su rostro lleno de placer mientras se mordía para no soltar los quejidos, eso provoco que saliera un poco de su sangre al cortarse con uno de sus colmillos, mientras seguía masturbándolo subí hasta su oído.**

Yui: no te contengas Ayato, gime, grita one gaii… solo esta vez sí?

**Ayato aflojo el agarre de su colmillo al sentir mi lengua lamiendo el rastro de sangre que había salido de su boca.**

Yui: no soy como la señorita me creo mejor que nadie pero tu sangre es dulce Ayato

Ayato: sabes tu sangre es la más dulce que he probado… ahh, Ehh

**El empezó a gemir mas fuerte cuando baje hasta su miembro y comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo, me detenía y realizaba círculos en el, lo introduje por completo a mi boca aunque batalle para lograr meterlo todo. Así seguí por un buen rato hasta que la agitada voz de Ayato me detuvo.**

Ayato: Yui, bas…basta voy aaaahh…

**No lo escuche y solo seguí hasta que se corrió en mi boca, me levante para poder tragar toda su esencia, aunque me quedo un poco por la comisura de los labios que Ayato se encargo de quitarme con uno de sus dedos**

Ayato: basta de tenerte arriba…

Yui: demo…

**Ayato me callo con un beso pasando sus manos por mis caderas de manera deseosa, me deje hacer y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba debajo del desnudo pelirrojo.**

Ayato: es mejor verte desde abajo

**Comencé a pasar mis manos por su espalda y pecho desnudos, cuando el solo me veía lujuriosamente.**

**Esa vista me hizo proseguir y me aferre con las piernas hacia su cintura, rozando su miembro con mi intimidad aun cubierta.**

Ayato: Yu…i…ahh

**Sus gemidos me hacían ir más rápido, cuando se acerco al lóbulo de mi oreja lo lamio mientras susurro** /ya no aguanto más/ **sabía lo que esas palabras significaban y antes de darme cuenta el se removió un poco, ya estaba desplazando mis bragas rosadas a lo largo de mis piernas, me la quite de un tobillo mientras que con el otro la lancé por alguna parte de la habitación que en este momento no era mi prioridad.**

Ayato: relájate Yui, voy a entrar, tratare de controlarme…

**Me tense un poco al sentir la cabeza de su miembro en mi intimidad, pero al tensarme me moví provocando que entrara de un tiro en mi, sin delicadeza alguna, el se quedo quieto y sorprendida por lo que vi en su cara. Cuando sentí que esa intrusión ya era placentera me aferre a él fuertemente y empecé a dar leves vaivén para que se diera cuenta que podía seguir, se me hizo extraño el que no me haya penetrado fuertemente aunque se lo agradecía gratamente.**

**Las embestidas se iban haciendo más fuertes sentía su miembro entrando y saliendo de mi desplazando lujuria, quería saber si era su primera vez pero al menos para mí lo era. Yo gemía con cada toque que sentía sobre mi cuerpo mientras el gruñía incontrolablemente ambos gemíamos el nombre del otro, sentí que pronto llegaría y como si lo invocase sentí un liquido caliente dentro de mí, Ayato grito como yo y caímos rendidos mientras nuestras respiraciones aun se regulaban quede dormida no sin antes decir…**

Yui: TE AMO Ayato *porque a pesar de estar desnudos me siento tan caliente al lado del*

Toda la excitación provocada por esa sesión realmente fue genial y no esperaba que ella tomara la delantera. Para ser sinceros mi primera vez fue genial y también pude percatarme que también era la primera vez de ella pues sus paredes se sentían muy estrechas por lo que se volvía doloroso estar en un lugar así de atrapado y no pude evitar sorprenderme y sentí culpa de ver su expresión de dolor. Aun así seguí con ello, ver su cara sonrojada y su frente perlada de sudor a la vez que era brillante a la Luna, cuando terminamos la abrace aunque aun seguí dentro de ella y en este momento no tenía el deseo de salir.

Al quedarnos recostados ella se aferro un poco más a mi mientras susurro algo perfectamente audible

Yui: TE AMO Ayato

Antes de que se quedara dormida por completo yo también respondí.

Ayato: también TE AMO Yui y serás solo mía verdad?

Yui apenas pudo asentir y se entrego al mundo de los sueños con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Al poco rato yo hice lo mismo. No importaba el hecho de no haberle pedido formalmente el noviazgo yo se que ella podía entender que desde este momento ella seria mía para toda la eternidad y nadie iba a tocar algo que ore-sama amaba menos si se trata de mi querida humana-vampiresa. Pero no solo ella es mia sino que yo soy de ella, de esta tonta a la cual amo tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Nuevo capitulo para este fic. La verdad no crei volver a hacer uno para este en especial. Pero bueeeeeno, espero les guste la forma en que ha narrado.

Ha ido cambiando mi forma de escribir, asi que, ojala y sea para bien.

_**Muchas gracias a LOLITA GOTICA, AmutoxVivi, Suki90.**_

_**·········**_

Estaba dormitando mientras aun le quedara tiempo, sabía que en cualquier momento Reiji entraría por la puerta y le haría levantarse junto a su pareja, lo cual definitivamente le cabrearía, el no estaba todo el tiempo para juego. Además, muy a su pesar, tenía que tener más fuerzas de las normales. Era octubre, y esas eran las peores fechas para un vampiro.

Extrañamente, e incluso al tipo que decía llamarse su padre tenía estos desplantes, y eso le preocupaba, bajo este estado de inconsciencia, sus acciones y reacciones solían ser más egoístas de lo que comúnmente. Si bien la simple marca de colmillos le hacía sentirse más seguro. Pero ese pequeño tramo no superaba demasiado a lo demás. Después de todo, cinco contra uno, no sonaba nada justo, incluso siendo vampiros.

En épocas de Halloween unos peculiares instintos asaltaban a los propietarios de ellos, no solo de manera física sino también mentalmente lo hacían. Todos ellos, sentían como si fueran otro por el momento, y en cuanto a la fecha se aproximara más y mas, definitivamente estaban en problemas, esas fechas se tornaban demasiado problemáticas.

**-Ayato, ya es hora de levantarte-** le dijo con una sonrisa el pelinegro, que a su igual sufría de la misma manera, o incluso peor. _Prestigios_ de ser mayor.

**-Tks, cinco horas más, ¿Qué no vez que ni siquiera se ha metido el Sol?-** le dijo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza

**-Como sea, te levantas o no, de cualquier forma lo que hagas me da igual-** bueno la forma de tratarse ya no era tan fría como acostumbraba ser, podrían llamarse fácilmente, una familia normal –Claro, en el contexto vampírico, hay que aclarar-

De nuevo se acomodo junto a la chica que seguía dormida, como si nada se hubiera escuchado, casualmente debía serlo, después de todo, la joven ni siquiera se había movido. Al momento de quedar recostado junto a ella, se pudo percatar de cómo el olor de su cuello llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales. Y como si la sangre de Yui no fuera lo suficientemente deliciosa, estas fechas hacían sentir su garganta como si de una larga sequia se tratara, por suerte, la falta de sangre no era muy indispensable para la rubia, pero tampoco iba a dejarla seca. Si por algo era vampira, significaba que así podría, estar junto a ella el resto de su vida.

**-Ayato-kun…-** suspiro la joven mientras giraba sobre si, abrazándose al chico pelirrojo.

**-Sigues siendo una tonta-** le resto importancia a su sonrojo. Incluso en estos momentos, el seguía avergonzado, mientras acariciaba el cabello rubio, era su _pequeña_ lo era y siempre lo seria. Aun cuando ya tuvieran diecisiete ambos. Eran pareja, para la eternidad.

**-Ayato-kun, es hora de despertar a Bitch-chan y si no quieres que le quite la sabana, mejor será que se levanten-** Raito entro, a diferencia del otro, este ni siquiera toco.

**-Ya me levanto, pero ni se te ocurra tocarla-** le menciono, sin referirse ni a la cobija o su pareja.

El chico de cabello castaño se retiro con una sonrisa, mientras que el aun acostado pelirrojo suspiro, mientras se cubría los ojos. Giro un poco su vista a donde se encontraba la chica, esta aun le estaba abrazando. Después de todo, ambos tendrían que despertarse, así que con toda la delicadeza –propia de Ayato – se retiro de la cama dispuesta no solo él, sino a la chica a su lado también.

**-¿Ya es de noche Ayato-kun?-** le pregunto Yui mientras tallaba uno de sus ojos, a la vez que tomaba la cobija que le cubría.

**-Si, y Reiji ya vino, así que más vale te levantes-** giro su vista, con tal de no ver ni el cuerpo ni la cara de la chica. Esta fecha era peligrosa, no sabía si para ella o para él.

**-Ok…-** extrañada por la actitud de Ayato termino por levantarse, fingiendo no darse cuenta de su singular comportamiento.

Ambos chicos se vistieron de manera en que ninguno veía al otro, no es como que Yui no lo deseara sin embargo, esa actitud se le hacía extraña, demasiada incluso, ¿acaso algo malo había pasado? De ser así, ya los chicos se lo hubieran dicho.

**-¿Estas lista para bajar?-** le pregunto mientras se desamarraba la corbata.

**-Claro, tengo algo de hambre-** le respondió con una sonrisa, algo torcida.

La verdad, es que Yui estaba preocupada por el comportamiento de Ayato, estos días habían sido sumamente extraños. Aunque ambos estaban desnudos, realmente no llegaron a nada, ya que, el chico de un momento a otro, se quedo dormido, o más bien desmayado, además sentía su garganta demasiado seca. Reiji le había explicado alguna vez, que por ser antes una humana, ella no requería tanto de la sangre, pero ahora sentía que solo dependía de ella, la comida no le llenaba como debería, incluso podría decirse que le provocaba más hambre.

**-¿Te divertiste anoche Bitch-chan?-** le inquirió el castaño al ver como estos chicos bajaban como si nada.

**-…Raito-kun, ¿querrías no preguntar algo como eso?-** realmente no necesitaba lo de ayer, pero le frustraba ver a Ayato mas cansado de lo normal, ella no andaba con una copia de Shu.

**-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso Ayato-kun no supo complacerte?-** le volvió a preguntar, la verdad el se había quedado dormido de manera rápida.

**-Raito, deja de preguntar esas cosas a una dama-** le reprendió Reiji ajustando sus lentes.

**-Pero si no es a una dama a quien molesta, es a Yui-san-** respondió Kanato mientras jugaba con su oso de felpa.

Ahora que Yui recordaba, no solo Ayato se encontraba en este sentido de extrañeza –si omitimos que son vampiros – sino también todos los inquilinos de esa casa, al parecer, la que aún conservaba energías era Yui, al principio creyó que era algo normal, pero al ver que Reiji se durmió en su estudio la situación se empezó a complicar.

**-Gracias Kanato-kun-** le dijo con evidente, sarcasmo, cuando mucho este era el único cambio en Yui. Su cambio de humor.

**-De nada Yui-san-** le dijo con una sonrisa medio torcida.

La cena paso sin mayor inconveniente, cuando mucho alguno que otro comentario, pero aparte de eso, todo fue realmente ameno. Pero lejos de lo que realmente parecía, los cinco chicos se encontraban nerviosos, la joven sin darse cuenta, incluso con los pequeños movimientos de sus manos, obtenía la mirada de los seis integrantes en la familia. Cuando acomodaba su cabello dejaba al aire su cuello, uno que pedía a gritos ser mordido, y si esto seguía así. Definitivamente se le cumpliría el deseo.

**-Chicos, ¿Qué les ocurre?-** les pregunto Yui con evidente preocupación dejando su comida de lado.

**-No nos ocurre nada, de seguro es tu imaginación. Así que deja de molestar con eso-** le contesto Subaru de mala manera, hace tiempo que eso no pasaba.

**-No, estoy segura de que sea, pero no parecen los mismos.-** les dijo con tranquilidad, la verdad quería llegar al fondo de esto.

**-El mes de octubre nos afecta demasiado, por ser tu primer año como vampira quizás no lo sientas, e incluso puedo decir que al ser antes humana, quizá el efecto nunca te llegue- **le respondió Reiji mientras suspiraba levemente.

**-Con que era eso. Ahora comprendo, pero si es necesaria mi ayuda no duden en pedírmela-** les dijo con una sonrisa la chica.

Después de aquella plática era hora de asistir a la escuela nocturna. En el camino, varios de los Sakamaki quedaron dormidos, y Yui fue la encargada de despertarlos, de diferente manera claro.

Los siete chicos se dispersaron por sus salones, y terminaron en su respectivo. La noche paso con aburrimiento, las clases eran demasiado fastidiosas, así que entre mas rápido salieran de ahí mucho mejor, por desgracia, antes de que salieran, el director de la escuela hizo un anuncio.

**-Buenas noches, les comunico que este 31 de octubre la escuela hará una gran fiesta. Por eso, los alumnos interesados en asistir deberán venir a las 7 de la noche. Los invitados de este año serán los Sakamaki, así que no pueden faltar. El tema será el Sengoku-** la rubia se froto las sienes con fastidio. Los chicos no estaban en buenas condiciones para algo como eso.

Por fin libres, se permitieron salir de la escuela antes de que algo peor sucediera, ellos no estaban realmente alegres por ser invitados al evento, y con solo ver sus caras era suficiente para saberlo. Yui había sido registrada en la escuela como un Sakamaki por lo que la invitación también la incluyo a ello.

**-¿Qué les pareció la idea de la fiesta?-** les pregunto la rubia con una mueca de cansancio.

**-Un fastidio, estará repleta de humanos-** espeto Ayato con desagrado. Yui pasó por alto ese comentario.

**-Tendremos que buscar un disfraz, y la verdad no estoy para eso. Pero bueno, será cuestión de buscar kimonos y listo-** creyó que si lo hacía parecer fácil lo pensarían de la misma manera.

El día no tardo en llegar, después de todo el anuncio fue dado dos semanas antes de que el baile llegara, la verdad ella no estaba sintiéndose de la misma manera que otras veces incluso podría decirse que se mostraba con los mismos cambios que los chicos. Y eso le preocupaba, si ella no podía cuidarse, ¿Cómo cuidaría a los demás?

Yui había elegido un kimono de color azul cielo, con detalles en color plateado, sus mangas tenían un corte rectangular y tenia dibujos de estrellas por todo este. Su cabello había sido recogido en un chongo alto, mientras dos mechones caían al lado de su rostro. Tenía dos adornos de metal, ambos con flores colgando por esos pequeños tubos de metal.

Los chicos se habían elegido Kimonos con colores respectivos a sus favoritos, y todos eran de prácticamente el mismo diseño, con la modificación de los dibujos en todo caso. Cuando llegaron a la escuela, sin duda esta había sido decorada para la ocasión. Se veía incluso más grande y antigua de lo que realmente era.

Muchos chicos y chicos al igual que ellos, vestían kimonos de variados colores, la escuela parecía un festival. Aunque la realidad no distaba mucho. Claro que no en todo, las cosas pueden ser calmadas ni mucho menos, pero algo se habría de hacer. En este caso, la desgracia fue una joven de cabello verde, con ojos azul celeste. En secreto, la rival de Yui.

**-Ayato-san, me alegra que pudiera venir, todos le estuvimos esperando con mucha alegría**- le dijo mientras sonreía con falsedad. Todos los hermanos la vieron con una mueca de fastidio.

**-Claro, y tú eres…-** le señalo Ayato de manera despectiva, mientras fingía hacer memoria.

**-Tamiko, la presidenta del consejo. Soy compañera de tu… novia-** todos se percataron de cómo trago grueso al tener que aceptar una triste verdad. Ayato tenía pareja. Y su pareja era la tal Yui.

**-Ah claro, mis hermanos y yo vinimos obligados por Yui**- respondió con una mueca burlona haciendo rabiar a su novia. A ojos de todos. Lo más seguro es que Yui era la esposa ya, después de todo. Su apellido era Sakamaki.

**-Espero se diviertan mucho, avísenme si necesitan algo, sobre todo tu, Ayato-kun-** le acaricio tan solo el pecho para después sonreír e irse causando la rabia de Yui.

**-No quiero que se te vuelva a acercar de esa manera. Más vale te alejes de ella-** le reclamo su novia con leve tono indignado. La chica era demasiado resbalosa para su gusto.

**-No te preocupes cariño, sabes que te amo**- le susurro al oído para después besar tanto el cuello como los labios, clavo sus colmillos sobre el cuello de Yui entre mas vigente estuviera la marca, mejor para él.

**-Mejor déjense de cursilerías, y déjenos entrar. Bitch-chan ven a bailar- **antes de que alguien pudiera protestar, Raito tomo la mano de Yui arrastrándola hasta la pista de baile. Eran el centro de atención

**-Tks, maldito Raito, debería prender a no tocar las cosas de los demás**- hablo su hermano con enojo.

**-Se que te molesta, pero no es como que nuestros impulsos se fueran a controlar-** le menciono Shu con tranquilidad. No eran debidos a la fecha precisamente.

**-Lo sé, pero aun así. Que les quede claro que ella es mía, no me molestaría-** le respondió con frustración al verse seguido por Tamiko – o como sea que se llamara la chica –

Los cinco hermanos restantes acabaron por ir a sentarse en la mesa reservada para ellos. Al encontrarla le guardaron un asiento tanto a Raito como a Yui, el de la última por supuesto, al lado de Ayato, aunque este fue ocupado por la peli verde. Nadie la corría, pero tampoco le prestaban ni el más mínimo grano de atención. Ayato ya harto de la situación término por levantarse, y nuevamente ser seguido por Tamiko. No fue hasta que de nuevo, los chicos quisieron dormir, que sin poder controlarse cayeron dormidos, Raito sufrió de ese efecto en la pista y fue llevado hasta la mesa por Yui. Si esta no fuera una vampira, de seguro no habría podido con él, desde el principio. No encontró a Ayato en la mesa, y al ver a los otros, se preocupo de no saber donde estaba.

**-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo Fujimoto-san?-** le pregunto ella con enojo, sus colmillos crecieron por reflejo, mostrándolos al hablar. Lo había encontrado, pero no solo, y tampoco consiente

**-¿Cómo que, qué? Solo le sirvo de almohada a Ayato-san, ¿acaso no lo ves?-** le respondió esta con una sonrisa ladeada.

**-Claro, no soy ninguna estúpida, a lo que me refiero es que alejes tus sucias manos de Ayato antes de que te las quite yo-** le respondió mostrando aun mas su sonrisa, sus colmillos incluso se vieron mas.

**-¿O si no, qué?-** le desafío no solo con la mirada sino con su tono de voz.

Seguía sentada en una de las bancas de más allá, por lo tanto nadie las veía. Y Yui, estaba consciente de eso. Con lentitud se acerco, sin despegar su sonrisa, le puso un brazo al lado de la cabeza y se acerco tanto como para susurra.

**-¿En serio quieres que te demuestre lo que pasara si no sueltas a Ayato en este momento?-** su voz se oía fría, y sádica. Por algo convivio tanto con los Sakamaki.

**-Olvídalo, no tiene caso. Pero no creas me rendiré tan fácil-** asustada, peri sin aceptarlo, opto por retirarse, esos ojos rosas le vieron como si quisieran sacarle la sangre, y algo dentro de ella, le indico que posiblemente lo haría.

Yui cabreada, siguió con la vista a Tamiko hasta que la perdió de vista, enojada incluso con su propio novio opto por acercarse a él, se inclino, quedando a la altura de su cara, con sus manos tomo unos mechones rojos y los olfateo. Para después seguir hasta el cuello de su novio. Hasta donde recordaba ella lo había mordido ciertas veces, más que nada para alimentarse, pues Ayato odiaba que bebiera la sangre de alguno de sus hermanos.

**-Ayato-kun…-** susurro antes de morder el cuello de Ayato, tomar un poco de su sangre, para después lamerla. Por la mordida esta mas que obvio que el chico despertó.

**-¿Qué estás haciendo Yui? sería muy obvio que te vean chupándome el cuello-** le hablo con sueño, aunque aun así, más o menos consciente.

**-No estoy comiendo, te esto marcando para que todos sepan que eres mío**- le beso de nuevo la herida, y después los labios, acaricio un poco el blanco rostro, antes de dejarlo atrás. Para ella volver al baile.

El 31 de octubre, noche de brujas. Los demonios solían cazar, se divertían, y siendo esta misma noche los vampiros mezclados con humanos también lo harían. Una vez al año, libres serian. Aun cuando la temporada les trajera cambios repentinos

·············

En si, yo no tengo una pareja favorita, me encantan todas, por eso hago de todos un capitulo. Espero les agraden las historias que hice.

Dejen un review si les ha gustado y otro si no fue asi.


End file.
